ABS-CBN
BEC 1946-1952 ABS-CBN (first era) 1952-1967 The channel is split into two (2) new networks. 1966-1967 1967-1972 Abs-cbn_60s.jpeg The two (2) channels are merged to form ABS-CBN. The Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation 1973-1977 435px-BBC2Phils.svg.png In 1972, When ABS-CBN shut down due to Martial Law, The Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation was launched in 1973 1977-1978 1978-1980, 1984-1986 City2 Television 1980-1984 ABS-CBN (second era) 1986-2000 Abs-cbn_80's.jpeg In 1986, When Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation shut down due to EDSA Revolution, The ABS-CBN network was re-launched. 2000-present In January 2000, ABS-CBN resurected its old logo to the new one. Variants Original Version The original version of the current logo consisted of the iconic ABS-CBN rings and barand newly modified ABS-CBN text, and a grey square without outlining. The logo is still seen onscreen, on all TV networks of ABS-CBN. 2nd Version The logo features ABS-CBN's primary elements, and a translucent square in glass format. Anniversary Logos 40 Years Logo The logo features a script-like number 40 years inisgnia and the ABS-CBN logo, and the text "Philippine Television", accompanied with the word "and". 45 Years Logo The logo again features a script-like number insignia for the number 45, and a script like Y featured on the "years" text, and again features the text "Philippine Television", and this time, the "and" text is replaced with the "of" word. 15 years later, the ABS-CBN 60 years logo was unveiled, having a small similarity to this logo (notice the type of the Y on the Years text). 50 Years Logo The 50 years logo of ABS-CBN consisted of a golden colored TV and the ABS-CBN horizontal logo colored in gold, and also a number 50 insignia. The logo, which celebrates ABS-CBN's Golden anniversary and the 50th anniversary of Philippine TV, is mostly metallic, and also has several features embossed in glass or resembled gems or diamonds. Also, the "Philippine Television" text was dropped, but the Television part of the name was retained, now accompanied with the ABS-CBN logo, thus making some Filipinos refer to the celebration as "50 Years of ABS-CBN Television". 55 Years Logo The logo consists of a number 55 insignia. The big 5 is colored in red, while the medium 5 is colored in green. Both 5s were in glass format, and were actually surrounding a blue globe which resembles the Earth. Because of this scheme, this is the first anniversary logo of ABS-CBN to have the three colors of ABS-CBN: red, green, and blue, and also the first and only anniversray logo not to have the text "Years", thus making people simply refer the slogan as "ABS-CBN 55", while the slogan is still regarded to be known as "ABS-CBN 55 Years". Also, the "Television" text was completely removed. 60 Years Logo The logo again features the text "Years" after its absence on its 55 Years Logo. The logo features the horizontal ABS-CBN logo, a script-like "Years" text (now all letters are in script text), which returned after an absence from 1999. The "Philippine Television" text returned after its absence from the ABS-CBN 55 Logo, again acompanied by the word "of". The logo is also the first logo not to use a whole number part as part of the logo (this is a derivative on an ABS-CBN anniversary logo used in order to depict ABS-CBN's current age). Instead, the logo now uses a number 60 mosaic, comprised of countless circles colored in ABS-CBN's colors, and is also comprised of numerous copies of ABS-CBN's iconic symbol, thus making it the hardest ABS-CBN anniversary slogan to draw. The logo also features a new slogan, entitled "Kwento Natin Ito!". Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:Radio stations in Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters